The invention relates to a rear frame for center pivot steered construction machinery, in particular for wheel loaders, wheel dozers, compactors, or the like, which, for receiving adjacent machine parts or subassemblies, is formed of components extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame and which can be connected with each other by means of further transversely extending components.
DE-C 29 05 528 relates to a vehicle, in particular a front-end loader, with at least one steering axle and pivotable rear wheels, and with a rigid frame composed of longitudinal and transverse beams which supports the vehicle body and the engine, has a center frame section extended downward between the wheels and essentially consists of an exterior frame part and an interior frame part partially extending between its lateral longitudinal beams, wherein the interior frame part extends portal-like over the rear wheels of the vehicle, and the interior frame part, comprising one or two longitudinal beams, extends between the axles of the front and rear wheels. In the area of the center frame section, both frame parts are disposed at the height of the floor of the driver's position. The engine is seated within the exterior frame part behind the rear wheels on the one side on supports at the back end of the interior frame part and on the other side on supports of the rear end of the exterior frame part. Even though this is not a center pivot steered construction vehicle, the arrangement of longitudinal and transverse beams is often employed in connection with such vehicles. In this case it should be noted as being disadvantageous that there results a quasi punctiform force introduction into the lateral frame walls on account of this lamella-like type of construction, which requires an appropriate dimensioning of the components to achieve the necessary rigidity of the frame. Furthermore it should also be noted as disadvantageous that it is necessary to provide a comparatively elaborate encapsulation of the engine because of the beam-type construction of the frame.
The object of the invention on the one hand is to reduce the weight of the components of the rear frame for optimizing the load distribution over the entire machinery as well as for simplifying of its handling during the manufacturing process and, on the other hand, to cause an optimized encapsulation of the drive assembly to improve the environmental compatibility of the machinery.